Return of Dark Gaia
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: After Eggman once again awakens Dark Gaia, Sonic and Tails must team up with two others from another dimension to save their worlds, or else both dimensions may end up being consumed by the dark power of Dark Gaia... Rated-M for language and some... Suggestive transformation scenes with Twilight.
1. Reviving the Beast

It has been months ever since the events of Sonic Forces had happened, and since then, there has been no sign of the evil genius known as Dr. Eggman whatsoever. Sure, some of his robots rose up now and again to cause some mayhem, but those robots were easily taken out. And today, was just another peaceful day on the planet that the Mobians call home... At least, that is what they all thought. High above the atmosphere, a _GIANT_ armada of space ships were flying over the planet. Their target? The planet itself of course! Most of the spaceships were just simple battleships, but in the middle of all those ships was an even more gigantic, red, flagship that was armed to the teeth with cannons, missile launchers, all sorts of guns and any sort of high damaging weaponry that one could think of! That ship, of course, was being flown and commanded by none other than the mad doctor himself; Who was laughing quite maniacally as his entire fleet neared the planet. For once, a plan was going smoothly without a certain blue pest coming to stop him! Unfortunately though, that luck didn't last much longer, as an explosion came from the front deck of the flagship, which immediately caught the attention of the mad scientist; Him looking through a security camera that was near the deck just to see who or what caused the explosion. And just as he expected, there he was... The blue blur, the savior of Mobius and another planet _MULTIPLE _times, and the fastest thing alive: Sonic the Hedgehog!

As usual, the green eyed and dark blue colored hedgehog was sporting his usual red vest, white t-shirt, white gloves, cyan pants and the familiar pair of red sneakers that each had a single white strap and a single golden buckle. And by the time Eggman looked through the security camera, Sonic had already gotten up to his feet; A serious look on his face as he looked towards the direction of the flagship's cockpit and whilst the ship's weapons were turning towards him. Though, instead of being angry or annoyed that the male teen speedster like the madman always was when he came to stop his plan, a grin actually came to his face! The evil genius was hoping that the blue blur would come to stop him, so he could put his true plan into action. And that grin only widened the moment the weapons of the ship pointed at the blue hedgehog, along with plenty of the Egg Fighter robots, some with shields and some with machine guns for arms, rose up from under the flagship's deck...

"FIRE!" Eggman screamed, doing his best to point at the hedgehog menace from all the way from the ship's cockpit.

Then, without even a moment's worth of hesitation, the cannons and whatnot from the flagship started to rapidly fire their ammo at Sonic; Who immediately boosted ahead without any sort of hesitation from him, the weapons instead blasting and causing some serious damage to the deck of the ship. But the male teen wasn't out of the woods yet, as he still had with the literal army of Egg Fighters in front of him! Yet being cocky as ever, all the blue blur could do is grin as he stopped in place and started to charge up a Spin Dash; Which only took a second or two before he blasted off toward the robots, bowling over any that happened to be in the way of the attack. Once that was done, he immediately jumped up from the Spin Dash and Homing Attacked a few more of the Egg Fighters in front of him before continuing to run towards the flagship's cockpit. As a result though, the mad scientist countered with even these giant Egg Fighters; Who proceeded to charge at the speedy hedgehog. This was simply another thing that didn't phase him in the slightest, as all he did was run around the robot to confuse them; Before jumping on top of run of them and waving at the other two to try and punch him. Of course, being programmed with what they were supposed to do, the other two giant Egg Fighters ran at the third on and proceeded to attack. Which in turn, made Sonic quickly jump off the third one as the other two took down the robot he just jumped off of.

"Heh, guess it's true what they say!" Sonic comments as he rubs the bottom his nose with the index finger of his left hand. "The bigger they are, the dumber they are!"

This, of course, caught the attention of the other two Egg Fighters; Them turning towards Sonic, who had yet another cocky grin on his face as he immediately boosted through one of them and into the other, easily taking them down before making one final dash towards the cockpit. But thanks to the failures of both his robots and the flagship's weaponry, Eggman decided to take matters into his own hands; Him dropping down in front of Sonic in a spider shaped mech, which he was able to shoot this sticky like goop from the front that looked simular to actual spider webbing even though it wasn't, able to shoot missiles from the sides and able to shoot grenades from the back. And just like a normal spider, the Egg Spider, which the madman called this contraption, was able to climb on walls and ceilings; Something that may be beneficial if he needed to chase after the teen male. Which he most likely did, since even with the arrival of the giant spider mech, that didn't stop the blue hedgehog from running towards it and performing a Homing Attack; Something that was quickly blocked off by a missile that was fired at him. And whilst said missile did make contact with him, the best it did was send him back towards the ground, daze him and slightly tear up his clothing; But nothing too serious as he managed to get back up to his feet with ease. Though, Eggman immediately saw that as a chance to trap Sonic before he could do anything else. So the second he got up to his feet, the evil genius immediately fired a bit of the mysterious webbing substance at the ground where the blue blur was going to land; Effectivelly trapping him where he stood.

Plus, try and struggle as he might, but there was no way that the speedy hedgehog was going to get himself outta this one with how sticky that gunk was; All whilst the evil genius' mech slowly got closer and closer, it ready to fire all its weaponry at once once it got super close to him. Sure, the male teen did survive the last attack, but an attack this close range from the madman's mech would most likely cure him. So having no other option, Sonic slowly closed his eyes as seven multicolored gems suddenly appeared around him and started to slowly go towards his body... The seven Chaos Emeralds, seven mystical gems that contained immense amounts of power; Which if it got into the hands of someone like Eggman, it could spell disaster for everyone. Luckily though, they were in the hands of the hero of Mobius, and he was about to use them to stop his schemes once more. So with a flash of bright like, the blue hedgehog's fur turned into a more golden color, his quills pointed upwards and his eyes went from their typical emerald green to a glimmering ruby red color. He was now, Super Sonic. But along with the transformation, the now golden hedgehog was able to easily break through the goop that trapped him and a grin formed on his face as he looked down at the now useless mech; Considering all of the madman's weapons have failed to injure the male teen whilst he was in his super form unless they were powered by something just as powerful, if not more powerful, than the Chaos Emeralds. But that all aside, the evil genius was waitng for the super speedster to do just this, so that way he would know if he had the Chaos Emeralds. All that was left was to lead him into a trap that the mad doctor had waiting for the powerful hedgehog...

"Time to go!" Eggman cried out as he ejected from his Egg Mobile, now quickly dashing away from the flagship in his hovercraft with Super Sonic following closely behind.

And whilst he was "escaping" from Super Sonic, an evil little smile formed on Eggman's face as he reached an all too familiar ship; Which was slightly damaged and a bit rusty from its last appearance, but it was still useable. It was the same ship that he used to awaken Dark Gaia all those years ago, and he was planning to use it again; Which meant very bad news to Super Sonic. Of course, the madman learnt from the mistakes of last time and would make sure that the speedy hero did _NOT _get exposed to the negative Chaos Energy like last time. So after managing to get himself into the main control room of the laser cannon spaceship, all he had to do was wait for the golden hedgehog to show up. Which he didn't have to wait long, as the super teen managed to bust through the doors of the control room; Where he saw the evil scientist waiting at the main control panel, which made him laugh as he walked over to him.

"Trying the same trick twice Eggman?" Super Sonic asked with a smug little grin on his face. "What? Did you run out of new toys to play with after I beat you last time?"

"Oh don't you worry Sonic..." Eggman spoke as he watched Sonic start to approach the middle of the room. "It won't end up like last time... Gotcha!"

Then without a moment of hesitation, Eggman immediately pressed a big red button on the control panel of the laser cannon; Which caused these odd looking panels to rise up and start glowing this odd looking lavender type color. Super Sonic, remembering this trick from last time this happened, attempted to quickly boost out of the way. Unfortunately like last time, he ended up getting captured by the machine and the Chaos Emeralds getting sucked out of his body almost immediately afterword; Which must have caused him quite a lot of pain as he was being forced to go back to his normal state! Though, before the machine went on to steal the power of the emeralds, it first trapped the blue blur in a metallic capsule; So he wouldn't be effected by all the negative energy.

"We don't want a repeat of that festive look of yours, now would we?" Eggman questioned with a grin as he watched the Chaos Emeralds start to lose their color and turn into nothing but dull and colorless stones.

And once the emeralds were fully drained of their power, a large grey button with seven multi-colored lights was able to be accessed by Eggman, who immediately pressed down on it; Expecting the laser to fire like last time... But unfortunately, that wasn't the case, as the laser didn't want to fire for some reason; Making him slam down on the button with his fist, multiple times.

"Come on you useless piece of junk! FIRE!" Eggman yelled out as he slammed down on the button one last time before a warning was heard being sent throughout the ship via its computer. "Warning! Warning! Energy unable to be released! Activate self destruct sequence! Evacuate immediately!"

But that wasn't about to stop Eggman. After pressing the button one last time, he was able to watch with glee as the cannon fired out a purple laser right down at Mobius. And as much as he wanted to enjoy seeing the planet breaking apart, again, he had no choice but to evacuate the ship; Unless he wanted all his plans to be futile because he didn't.

"Enjoy the fall, my spiky little frenenemy!" Eggman called out to Sonic, who had been trying to break out of the capsule ever since he got trapped in it; Him now opening the air lock to escape, which in turn, hurled Sonic and the powerless Chaos Emeralds towards the breaking up planet.

And whilst this was all happening, an aura resembling that of some sort of monster rose up from the core of the planet from between its now seven broken pieces. A creature of darkness and destruction: Dark Gaia. Who, just like when Eggman woke it up before, split apart and its energy spread across the entire planet. Though, it seemed to have had a bit more strength during this rude wake up call, so this time around, Mobius wasn't going to be the only place effected by what the mad scientist did...


	2. TWO Worlds in Danger?

_**Hours later...**_

It was quite a bit late in the afternoon when Sonic had finally woken up, the impact of the capsule crashing onto Mobius easily managing to knock him out. And upon waking up, the blue blur did notice that the metal capsule's armor had become quite damaged and weak thanks to the heat it had to suffer from re-entering the planet's atmosphere. Taking this into account, he immediately charged up a rather powerful Spin Dash and charged forward once it was charged up completely; Breaking right through the capsule and him landing onto his feet and onto... Wherever he and the Chaos Emeralds ended up landed... The Chaos Emeralds! Not even giving himself a chance around, the speedy male quickly looked around the immediate area to find the seven multi-colored gems; And sure enough, they all landed near the capsule, some being obvious and some being hidden in bushes and trees and all that. But as expected, the seven emeralds were nothing more but dull and colorless stones; Which the blue hedgehog looked at with a serious look on his face before tossing up once of the emeralds and once again catching it.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me again..." Sonic muttered to himself as he looked around the area; Finding himself in the Mystic Ruins.

This was quite lucky for Sonic, since he knew that his buddy Tails had a workshop in this area;.And knowing him, he should be in that exact workshop now, tinkering with stuff like the Tornado 2 and whatnot! So after making sure the emeralds were secure on his person, the blue blur made an immediate dash for his friend's workshop. And with his super speed, the heroic hedgehog was able to make it to his friend's workshop in a matter of a few minutes; To which he entered the workshop almost immediately.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called out. "You here!?"

Moments pass, even a full minute... Nothing. Perhaps Tails was doing something that made him unable to hear Sonic? So he quickly checked around the workshop, trying to find any trace of his friend, and there was no trace whatsoever; Which made the blue blur scratch his head in curiosity. Just where was his friend? It was then, he realized he didn't check one last area: The runway where the Tornado 2 had usually launched off whenever Tails needed to use it. And sure enough, when he went to check it, in the middle of the runway was his friend... Along with two other strange people he had never seen before...

Starting with Tails, he was a young yellow anthropromorphic fox that had two tails; each tail having this white tip at the ends of them along with having this big white tuft of fur around his belly area, along with having cyan eyes. And just like Sonic, he was wearing a pair of white gloves. As for the rest of him, he was also wearing a cyan scarf of sorts, a pair of grey shorts, this white t-shirt that had a horizontal orange line in the middle of it, an orange scarf of sorts and a pair of sneakers that was white on the upper half and red on the lower half. As for the first of the two people he happened to be talking with, that one happened to be a female with purple skin, have a dark purple eye color, and black hair with these violet high-lights; Along with wearing a violet sleeveless sweater of sorts and a pair of navy blue jeans. Along with having a tail that was the same color as her hair, she also seemed to have this unicorn horn sticking out of her head and a pair of wings sticking out of her back. What would one even call that? Anyway, next came the other person, another female teen with cyan skin, magenta eyes having rainbow colored hair and a rainbow colored tail. As for what she was wearing, it was just a simple sleeveless blue hoodie along with a pair of black sweatpants. Along with that, she also seemed to have these bandages around her arms that made it looked like she was injured, but somehow was perfectly fine! And finally, she also had a pair of wings sticking out of her back. A pegasus of sorts. Of course, Sonic could easily pick out Tails from the three of them, but as for the other two, he'd have to find out later. There was work to be done!

"Tails!" Sonic called out as he jogged over to the group, which did catch their attention and caused them to look at him.

Though, as he jogged over, the cyan skinned teenager couldn't help but grin ever so slightly. She only managed to hear about Sonic from Tails, but seeing his speed in action truly impressed her.

"Good thing you're here Sonic, we have a really serious problem on our hands!" Tails immediately informed Sonic as he stopped in front of them; Which he then took out one of the powerless Chaos Emeralds and showed them to Tails. "More serious than ol' Eggy breaking the planet apart again?"

"I believe so." The purple skinned female spoke up. "And I believe what happened to your world may be connected to what happened back at ours..."

"And who are you two exactly?" Sonic asked as he placed his hands to his hips, finally taking notice of the two females; To which the winged unicorn female spoke up. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and my fri-"

"The name's Rainbow Dash, Spikes!" Rainbow introduced with the grin remaining on her face, of course cutting off Twilight. "Fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

And even though Sonic had no idea where this "Equestria" was, he took what Rainbow said as a challenge, and was more than eager than challenge her to a race of sorts. But before even that could be done, Twilight once again spoke up.

"As I was saying..." Twilight spoke in an annoyed tone as she looked over at Rainbow and then back at Sonic. "I think that our situatjons may be connected because..."

**_Equestria, Twilight's Castle, earlier the same day..._**

"Ugh, why do I have to be here again, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash groaned as she crossed her forehooves over her chest in impatience.

"Rainbow I already told you, I need you here to help test out a new long range spell of mine." Twilight responded as she looked through a scroll which she wrote down said newly created spell. "If this works, we should be able to teleport anywhere across Equestria. But this spell requires a lot of magic to use, so I need you with me to help me get back to Ponyville if the spell leaves me tired out, okay?"

In response to what the alicorn had reminded her of, the pegasus let out another groan as she rested her chin against the Cutie Mark Map. She had been in the castle, waiting on her throne, for hours at this point and it was really starting to get to her. She could be out doing anything, but instead, she was stuck with the Princess of Friendship; Waiting for her to finish up her spell. But those long hours of waiting finally paid off as the black and violet manned mare rolled up the scroll that had the spell via using her magic and looked over at the rainbow manned mare.

"Alright Rainbow, I think I've got the spell right this time." Twilight informed, to which Rainbow immediately hopped off her throne and trotted over to her, excitedly responding. "Finally! Now lets test this thing out, Twilight!"

Knowing how Rainbow didn't want to wait any longer, Twilight closed her eyes and let her magic start to take effect; A lavender aura starting to surround the two ponies. And just as the spell was going to take full effect...

**BOOM! CRACKLE!**

A purple lightning bolt suddenly shot down from the skies, bursted through the walls of the castle and electrocuted Twilight; Which made her immediately stop the spell as she screamed in pain from the electric shock, with Rainbow having no choice but to watch as this happened. Luckily, the lightning strike only lasted another second or two before completely stopping, but it certainly left its victim quite injured; All sorts of burns being all over the alicorn's body and her mane and tail being all sorts of drizzled along with her completely laying down on the ground in weakness!

"Twilight!" Rainbow cried out as she quickly checked on her friend. "Are you okay!?"

"U-Ugh... I... I think so..." Twilight muttered as she slowly tried to get back up to her hooves, Rainbow Dash helping her up in the process. "What... What the hell was that...?"

Well Rainbow Dash didn't have time to answer as an even more intense thing happened right after,.and that was a massive earthquake! The entire area shook violently, causing all sorts of objects to fall down from the castle shelves and walls! And even though she was weak, Twilight was able to cast a shield spell around herself and the pegasus who was with her; Shielding the both of them from any falling objects or debris from the castle. And after about two to three minutes, the intense earthquake stopped; To which the alicorn finally lowered her shield and looked around. The castle was a literal mess, which would be literal hell to clean up. But that wasn't the main thing on the princess' mind as she looked over at the speedy pegasus.

"Rainbow, we need to report this to Princess Celestia, immediately." Twilight told her in a stern tone of voice before attempting to walk towards the exit, grunting in pain with each step; Only to have Rainbow stop her in place and try to talk her out of it. "Woah, woah, woah, Twilight! You can't go in that condition!"

"Rainbow, we don't have an... Ugh... Choice..." Twilight responded as she walked around Rainbow. "That earthquake and whatever hit me weren't normal..."

Rainbow knew that Twilight was right. Lightning bolts weren't normally purple and _NEITHER _could they have the power to break through the crystal that made up the castle. That, and earthquakes in Equestria normally didn't last that long unless there was some evil or mysterious force at work... Something which Rainbow was now all too eager to find out what it was! So without anymore protests, the pegasus quickly followed the alicorn to a certain hot air balloon that she had kept outside the castle. The same hot air balloon that carried her from Canterlot over to Ponyville when she first arrived. Of course, knowing she couldn't fly in this condition, the Princess of Friendship rode said balloon, with the Element of Loyalty following right next to it via her own flying ability, to their destination: Canterlot Castle.

_**Canterlot Castle**_

It took around an hour or two, but both Rainbow Dash and Twilight had managed to finally arrive at the castle; The castle guards helping the both of them over to the throne room where a certain alicorn was waiting. Said alicorn being a mare, having pure white skin, lavender eyes, and having this odd looking mane and tail that flowed like magic and sorta resembed that of the Aurora Borealis; Her also wearing these sorta golden hoofshoes, some sort of large golden necklace and this tiara on top of her head, and also having her Cutie Mark that resembled that of the sun. And she was none other than the Princess of the Sun herself, Princess Celestia. And she sat patiently on her throne, as if to wait for someone to head into her throne room, and that's because, she was! The Princess of the Sun had heard reports of the same large quake all around the kingdom, along with the odd effects it left around Equestria; And knew that any second now, Twilight would be coming into her throne room to ask questions. But what she didn't see coming was the fact that Rainbow Dash came with her and that her old pupil was very much hurt; To which she immediately stepped off her throne and over to the two mares.

"Oh my goodness, Twilight... What happened to you...?" Celestia asked, to which Rainbow answered. "This weird lightning strike zapped her as we were practicing magic is what happened! And then an earthquake followed right after!"

"I think I may know what's going on then..." Celestia spoke as a concerned look formed on her face. "Would you two wait here, please?"

She would have asked them to follow her, but Celestia didn't want to have Twilight do anymore movement than needed; Her leaving the throne room for a few minutes and coming back with a rather old, but cleanly kept, scroll, which she opened up and explained to both Twilight and Rainbow what it was talking about.

"Thousands of years before Luna and I had become rulers, a similar calamity had befallen Equestria before..." Celestia explained. "A dark being from another world had risen up to destroy both our world and the world it came from. But thanks to heroes from both of our worlds banding together, we were able to banish the creature into the planet's core of the other world... However, it seems like somepony or something has awoken it once again, and both our worlds are very much in danger from getting overrun by this dark being's power... I was going to send Twilight there to help seal the being back into the other planet's core, but with her in this condition, I will have no choice but to go there myself... I cannot allow any more ha-"

"No..." Twilight managed to mutter. "I'm... Going to go... Princess..."

"But Twilight, in your current condition, it would be far too dangerous for you to go alone..." Celestia protested, to which Rainbow simply added. "Well I'll just go with her then!"

Even with Rainbow Dash's help, Princess Celestia knew that what Twilight was going to do was very dangerous. But she also knew she wouldn't be able to stop her old student from doing so; As evident from past events.

"Very well, you two may go..." Celestia spoke with a defeated sigh, before a golden aura surrounded her horn and Twilight's body. "But let me at least heal you, Twilight."

This was something that Twilight didn't even protest against; Her letting Princess Celestia easily heal most of her wounds with her magic. But once that was done with, the Princess of the Sun led the Princess of Friendship and the Element of Loyalty to another room; Where a magical mirror, similar to the one that led the Princess of Friendship to ghe human world, was waiting.

"Once you step through here, another more dangerous world awaits you on the other side. Unlike any other world you two have seen before..." Celestia warns, doing her best to especially make sure that warning got to Twilight. "I wish you two good luck and hope you little ponies safely return to Equestria unharmed..."

And with a quick nod from both the mares, both Twilight and Rainbow Dash slowly stepped through the mirror; Ready to face any challenge that may lay ahead of them in saving both Equestria and this other world they will be sent into...

**_The Present_**

"And after helping Rainbow Dash learn how to walk around here, that's when we finally ran into Tails." Twilight finished, gesturing to Tails right after.

"That dark being, you don't think they mean..." Tails began as he looked at Sonic, who just nodded in response; Which in turn, caught Rainbow's attention immediately. "Mean what?"

"That dark being that your princess was referring to might be Dark Gaia." Tails explains. "Our nemesis Dr. Eggman had woken it up once before and it nearly destroyed our world, but Sonic and another entity within the planet's core known as Light Gaia managed to stop Eggman and seal Dark Gaia back into the core thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds and these temples scattered across our planet. We never thought that it was powerful enough to effect two worlds from two different dimensions at once."

"Guess that means we have no time to lose!" Sonic spoke with a chuckle as he looked over at Tails. "Tails, get the Tornado 2 ready, we've got some temples to get to!"

"Right!" Tails nodded before hurrying back into his workshop and Sonic gesturing for the two girls to follow him over to the workshop and off the runway; To which they followed him over to.

From there, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Twilight were able to watch as the trees on the runway were bent backwards and as an actual road rose out of the runway; All whilst the workshop's garage opened up and a navy blue bi-plane slowly slid out of it and onto the runway. It's pilot? Tails himself! And once the plane was fully onto the runway, the blue blur jumped onto the tail end of the plane; The plane itself grabbing onto his shoes and locking him in place so he wouldn't end up just going flying once it took off. With that all in order, the blue hedgehog grinned as he looked over at the alicorn and the pegasus.

"Well then Skittles, time to see if that fastest flier talk was all talk and no show, hm?" Sonic challenged, to which Rainbow grit her teeth and barked out in response. "Oh you're on!"

And in response, both Tails and Twilight shook their heads and let out annoyed sighs. They knew there was no way they would talk the two speedsters out of the challenge at this point. So after both the alicorn and the pegasus got into flying positions, the two tailed fox took off in the bi-plane with the speedy hedgehog in tow; And then the pegasus and the alicorn took off quite after, easily managing to keep up with the plane as they made their way to their first destination and the location of the first Gaia Temple: Mazuri.


	3. Rise of Werelight Shine

**_Mazuri_**

It was around sunset, but the four heroes had finally made it to Mazuri; Sonic and Tails landing the Tornado near a forest of sorts whilst Twilight and Rainbow Dash landed right next to them just mere moments later. Though, just as she landed, the Princess of Friendship felt a sharp pain go through her head, making her groan in pain as she placed a hand to her head; Immediately catching the attention of the others.

"Twilight, are you going to be okay?" Rainbow asked, to which Twilight quickly added. "Y... Yeah, I'll be fine... We have to get to that tem- Augh!"

Before she could even finish her sentence and took another step forward, the sharp pain went through Twilight's head once more; This one being a intense than the last and nearly causing her to fall to the ground. Luckily though, Rainbow ran over to her and helped her stand up straight; Whilst both Sonic and Tails quickly followed to see what was happening.

"That doesn't sound fine, Twilight." Rainbow responded, only to have what she said added on by Tails. "You better stay by the Tornado 2. The rest of us will head to the Temple of Gaia and restore the first emerald."

With the pain that she was in at the moment thanks to the sudden sharp headaches, Twilight knew what Tails said was right. If that were to constantly happen, there would be no way she would be able to make it to the temple with the others safely.

"A... Alright, I'll stay here." Twilight said with a weak smile as she slowly made her way over to the side of the bi-plan and sat down against it; Still holding her head in pain as she walked over.

But aftet making sure that she would be safe near the plane, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Tails quickly ran off through the forest and towards the Temple of Gaia; Rainbow taking one last look over at Twilight before she too quickly followed the other heroes.

**_Forest_**

The three heroes have only been in the forest for a few minutes, and already, the three of them were nearing the first Temple of Gaia. However, as they were getting close, Sonic happened to notice that something was wrong with Rainbow Dash; Seeing as she was barely keeping up with him and Tails. He knew that she was much faster than this, eviden from the ride over to Mazuri in the first place. So wanting to see what was actually wrong with her, the blue blur slowed down ever so slightly until he was right in front of the cyan skinned girl; Him now running backwards as he talked with her.

"You okay, RD?" Sonic asked as he got close, which Rainbow looked over at him and immediately responded. "It's nothing, Spikes. Just a little worried about Twilight is all."

"Hey, there's no need to get worried." Sonic responded with a smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine, as long as she sticks by the T-"

Sonic didn't even get to finish that sentence, as he heard something crash down behind him. Well more specifically, someone. Hearing said crash, the blue blur turnt around and did his best to immediately stop; Followed by the cyan skinned teen landing down right next to him and the yellow two tailed fox being right in front of the two, the three of them in battle ready positions as they came face to face with this gigantic red egg shaped mech that had a shield designed similar to a spring on one arm and some sort of blaster in the other. Along with that, there were also these spikes on the head and feet of the mech and missile launchers on the very back of the mech. Finally, an all too familiar laughter came from the mech itself... Dr. Eggman's laughter...

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! I knew you troublesome fools would come here eventually!" Eggman laughed before taking a good look at the trio. "And I see you've made quite the new friend here... Not that it matters. I'll crush the three of you with my Egg Bouncer and take back the Chaos Emeralds to make sure that nobody restores this planet until my master plan has been completed!"

"Oh yeah!?" Rainbow shot back. "We'll see about that!"

Without anymore chit-chat, Sonic, Tails and Rainbow Dash immediately charged into battle, going to face off with Eggman's Egg Bouncer in order to make it to the first temple...

**_Tornado 2's landing sight_**

Back with Twilight, she had become fully relaxed now; As the pain in her head finally subsided and her waiting for Sonic, Tails and Rainbow to come back after restoring the first Chaos Emerald at the first Temple of Gaia. As she was waiting though, she simply watched as the sun had set over the horizon and as day turned over to night... However, she didn't get to enjoy the night sky for much longer, as the pain returned to her head. And not only that, but that exact same pain spread all over her body; Making her immediately stand up and hold her body.

"M... My body..." Twilight muttered as the pain increased and a mysterious feeling took over her body as well as the pain. "What's happening to... M... AUUUGH!"

Twilight screamed in pain once more, holding her head in pain as something started to happen with her body. The transformation was rather slow, but it happened; As purple grey-ish fur started to cover her body from head to hoof, with the exception of her hands, her fingernails became as sharp as claws, her hair and tail became this purple-black-ish color whilst the highlights in her hair and tail became pure black and said hair and tail became much more messy than natural. Her eye color changed from their natural eye color to this very dark purple color and this white-grey tuft of fur surrounded her wrists along with the color around her nose and mouth became that very same color. Finally, her teeth had become as sharp as fangs. Yet, that wasn't the end of the transformation as the Princess of Friendship felt herself getting taller, felt as she was getting even more muscle mass added onto her body and heard as her clothes were ripping up from her transformation and growth! Yet the tearing didn't last long as even her clothes were being effected by the transformation; Her purple sweater becoming this purple grey-ish hoodie that fit pretty snug on her body along with her navy blue jeans becoming pure black with a white grey color being around the ankle area.

With that, her transformation was complete; The newly transformed alicorn panting quite a bit as she looked over her body, a bit shocked at what she had become. But one good thing came out of this transformation: She felt much better and much stronger than what she normally felt. Yet she didn't have time to question how this had happened to her and why she had felt stronger than ever before as she heard the sound of a battle going on from within the forest. She didn't even have to think twice about this, knowing that her friends were in serious trouble; Her now dashing through the forest to find out where they were and what they were battling.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Back at the battle, things weren't going so well for our heroes; As any and all attacks that were attempted were bounced away by the Egg Bouncer's shield, followed by a barrage of missiles or a few laser blasts coming from the mech's laser camnon. And even though they couldn't really attack, Sonic, Tails and Rainbow Dash managed, for the most part, dodge or shoot down the missiles or lasers that were coming towards. But after another attempt at attacking via Sonic, Eggman couldn't help but let out an evil laugh.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow cried out in anger. "All that and we still haven't been able to damage this fucking thing at all!?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Face it you meddlesome fools!" Eggman laughed. "None of your attacks will ever be able to reach my mech!"

"We'll see about that!" Sonic launched back.

Right after doing so, Sonic quickly looked at Rainbow; Who nodded in response, somehow knowing what he had planned. So after that, the blue blur quickly charged at the cyan skinned female; Who grabbed hold of him as the two of them took to the skies. And the madman would have started to fire at the both of them, if it wasn't for the yellow two tailed fox firing a few energy blasts from his own energy cannon at the mech; Which almost immediately caught his attention as he blocked off these energy shots using the Egg Bouncer's shield. But with him distracted, both the speedy hedgehog and the speedy pegasus had managed to make it high enough to where they could execute their attack; Her now quickly speeding down towards the ground with him in tow as a mach cone started to form around her. She was about to do it...

**BOOM!**

It happened so suddenly, but Rainbow Dash pulled off one of her most signature moves, the Sonic Rainboom; Which in turn, caused the sound of an explosion to be heard from up above as a wave of rainbow light shot off in all directions at the area the move was pulled off. But with that move pulled off, the cyan skinned pegasus quickly threw the blue hedgehog at Eggman's mech before quickly changing direction. All the while, the blue blur quickly rolled up into a ball and was able to use the momentum from the Sonic Rainboom to attack the Egg Bouncer; Easily managing to slice it in half, and that was due to the fact that the mech's shield was too busy deflecting the energy shots being shot by the yellow two tailed fox. But with his mech defeated, the madman had no choice but to evacuate the area via his Egg Mobile.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Eggman yelled as he managed to escape; Leaving the remains of the Egg Bouncer at the area where it was sliced in half.

"And good riddance, baldy!" Rainbow called out as she saw Eggman escape, all before she landed on the ground; Dusting off her hands as she did so. "And that's the end of that... Lets hurry and restore get to that temple now!"

But instead of giving a response, Sonic got into another battle ready position as he noticed these odd looking shadow like puddles all around the three of them.

"Looks like we've still got company..." Sonic spoke as these mysterious monsters made of pure darkness raised from the shadow puddles and started to surround the trio; To which Rainbow cockily responded. "So these guys want a piece of the action too? Well bring it on!"

From there, another fight commenced as the three heroes started to fight off the mysterious creatures of darkness. But even when they took one down, two more spawned to take its place, and the heroes had to also worry about the fact that these creatures could extend out their arms pretty damn far in order to deliver some fierce punches on the trio. And after a few minutes of fighting, the three of them were absolutely surrounded by a mob of these creatures, Them having sustained quite a few bruises from the battle.

"What's with these things!?" Rainbow cried out in frustration. "Why won't they just stay down!?"

"Sonic, I don't think we'll be able to ha-!" Tails started to speak, before be was punched by one of the mysterious creatures and was sent to the ground right after; Which in turn, made Sonic quickly check on his buddy. "Tails!"

A bad idea to keep his eye off the battle, since whilst Sonic was too busy trying to worry about Tails, the creatures took this chance to try and attack him; Only for Rainbow to step into the fray and protect the both of them from the attack.

"Sonic, less worrying more fighting!" Rainbow barked. "Unless you want all three of us to end up dead!"

Rainbow Dash was right. He didn't have time to worry about Tails now, he and Rainbow needed to take out these monsters and then get him to safety. Though, before another blow could be struck, the sound of a howl could be heard from nearby; Followed by someone jumping from within the forest and attacking the first few monsters that the person got close to.

"Hurry to the temple!" The person barked, sounding quite a bit like Twilight; But her voice being that much more rough and deeper. "I'll take care of these things!"

Well Sonic and Rainbow Dash weren't going to question what the mysterious person told them or how they knew that they were going to the Temple of Gaia; Sonic quickly picking up Tails as the trio escaped the battleground and hurried towards the temple, leaving the mysterious person with the monsters. And upon closer look, one could see that this person was in fact... Twilight! Or as she called this form, Werelight Shine. She did have to admit it was quite stupid to name her current form that, but she felt it right to give it a name. Anyway, once the creatures looked towards the alicorn, a toothy, cocky and very scary smile formed on her face; All thanks to her fangs being shown in said smile. She was ready to fight!

"Alright, now who wants some!?" Werelight howled excitedly.


	4. First Chaos Emerald, Restored!

_**Cue Sonic Unleashed: Mini-Boss Battle Theme**_

The battle between the dark creatures and Werelight started rather quickly; As a couple of them quickly thrust their arms at her to try and attack. A very bad idea. Sure, she may be a lot more aggressive in this form, something she found out after seeing her friends in danger just moments earlier, but she was still a very smart female; The alicorn quickly attempting to use her magic to hold back the arms of her attackers... To no avail. Instead of her magic actually working, she felt her breath getting colder as her horn glowed this ice blue aura. But that didn't get her immediate attention as she still had to worry about the monsters attacking her.

"Shit!" Werelight yelped as she deactivated her magic and quickly avoided her attackers; Quickly running around and trying to get her magic to work. "Come on magic, now's not a good time to fail on me!"

And it was then that Werelight noticed that some sort of frost was coming out of her mouth as she tried to get her magic to work. Had her magical ability been replaced by...? Well there was only one way to find out. After managing to stop in place, the black-ish purple haired female stopped in place and took a deep breath... And as the arms of her attackers were thrust at her once more, she let loose; The Princess of Friendship breathing ice at her current attackers, thus freezing them in place! From there, her confidence and aggressiveness had truly returned as she charged at the mysterious monsters; Freezing the ones that attempted to attack her. And the ones she didn't have time to freeze, she quickly managed to grab hold of their arms and slam them against other creatures. And just like when Sonic, Rainbow and Tails fought them, the defeated creatures disappeared into thin air. Unfortunately, just like when the trio had fought them, the creatures happened to come back; But not as often. It seems their forces were finally dwindling down!

"Ha, don't think I'm afraid of you because you keep coming back!" Werelight confidently cried out as she managed to take down two more of the creatures. "I'll take you all on!"

Probably not the best choice of words there, since moments after she said this, the mysterious creatures ended up grouping together; The group growing bigger and bigger until there was nothing more than two gigantic cyclops like creatures followed by a few more of the grunts she was just fighting remaining. And to make matters worse, the two Cyclops monsters grabbed hold of two nearby large trees and held them like they were going to use them as clubs! Cause they were! Yet that didn't seem to phase Werelight in the slightest, as she ran right towards the remainder of the creatures, doing what she had been doing for the past minute or so: Kicking ass and taking names. She started with the remainder of the grunts, knowing that they would be a real problem if she decided to deal with the big guys first, and that was a problem she did not want to deal with. But even though she was dealing with the smaller ones first, the bigger ones were already becoming a problem as they kept trying to hit her with their clubs; Something which the Princess of Friendship was able to easily avoid without any second though. Mainly because the swings of the clubs were super slow and super easy to see coming. Yet what the black-purple manned mare didn't see coming was when these bigger monsters decided to jump up and down on the ground; Which sent a large wave of dark energy across the ground. Which said energy hit the strong gal, since she was still a bit occupied with the smaller grunts; Making this an attack that she didn't see coming, so said attack flung her right into a nearby tree, allowing a few of the grunts to get the jump on her and land a few good hits on her.

Which this was something she wasn't gonna ler happen much longer. After managing to come to her senses, Werelight let out a rather angry growl before using her ice breath to freeze up the attackers in front of her; Using her newfound strength to bust right through them before charging directly at the two cyclops monsters, both of which attempted to bash her in with their clubs. Something which the Princess of Friendship easily expected from these massive monsters, her quickly jumping up on one of the clubs and charging at the monster that held said club. And as expected, the one eyed dark creature attempted to smack her off with its hand; To which the buff teen immediately jumped over the attack and delivered a swift blow to the head once she managed to get close to the target, making the creature all sorts of dazed. Seeing that, the black-purple haired female decided to finish the job; Managing to get behind the large monster and grab hold of its tail, grunting as she attempted to use her newfound strength to lift it off the ground. Doing such a feat took a few seconds, but she managed to do it; Her lifting up the creature and slamming it back onto the ground, headfirst! And when that finally blow was struck, just like the smaller grunts, the cyclops disappeared into thin air; Leaving nothing but the uprooted tree it was using as a club. But the fight wasn't over yet, as she still had the other monster to worry about. But this one was going to be easier than the first monster she took down, considering there were no other monsters or grunts for her to worry about now.

With this cyclops, Werelight decided to fight fire with fire; Using her own ice powers to create a large club of her own. It wasn't as sturdy or as powerful as the tree that the monster was using as a club, considering it was already cracking at the first few strikes, but it was going to get the job done! After managing to do one one last hard swing at the large creature, that was when the Princess of Friendship's own club busted into nothing but ice shards; Creating this cloud of frost between her and the dark creature she was battling. Seeing this as a perfect chance, the buff teen immediately jumped through the frost cloud; Which in turn, caught the creature off guard and allowed her to deliver a firm punch to the creature's gut, which resulted in it falling back and dropping its club. Then to finish off the battle, the black purple haired alicorn quickly grabbed hold of the monster's own club and used it against it as it was standing up; Managing to quickly knock it back down and take it down for good, as it was now also disappearing into thin air. With the last of the monsters taken out of commission, Werelight dropped the tree she had grabbed from the creature and howled at the moon in excitement.

**_End Mini-Boss Theme_**

"That'll teach you creeps not to mess with my friends!" Twilight excitedly exclaimed as her aggression was finally coming to a halt; Her now placing a finger to her chin. "But what in Equestria were those things...? And why did they try to attack us...?"

Speaking of that though, Werelight realized she better hurry along to check up on Rainbow, Sonic and Tails; Hoping that they didn't run into anymore of those monsters. Yet before she could even take another step, the ground under her started to rumble and shake. Another earthquake, and this one was just as powerful as the one she and the rainbow haired gal dealt with back in Ponyville, and it lasted just as long! Luckily thought, the black-purple haired gal was able to keep her balance completely until the earthquake had finally stopped. Once all that was said and done however, the Princess of Friendship quickly dashed in the direction that she saw her friends run towards. And sure enough, in a matter of minutes, she had managed to arrive at the first Temple of Gaia; Where she saw both Sonic - who was still carrying Tails at this point - and Rainbow Dash exiting said temple, unharmed. Other than the injuries they had sustained during their battle with the mysterious dark creatures earlier. So seeing them safe, the black-purple haired alicorn hurried towards them... But when she got close, the rainbow haired pegasus ended up getting into a battle ready position, thinking that another enemy was approaching her, the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox. Though when the buff teen got closer, that was when the speedy teen got out of her battle position and tilted her head.

"Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "Is that... You?"

"It's quite the story story Rainbow Dash..." Werelight responded with a sigh.

**_An hour or so later..._**

"And that's what happened to me." Werelight finished, having explained her transformation to the others right after Tails had woken up.

"Now that sounds a lot like what happened to Sonic last time." Tails responds to which it caught Werelight's attention. "It happened with Sonic?"

"Sure did." Sonic answered. "Though by the time this adventure's over, you'll be cured! For now, it's a good thing we have some muscle on our team!"

"Hell yeah!" Rainhow excitedly responded. "And if those creatures show up again, you'll kick their asses just like you did before!"

To this, Werelight just rolled her eyes before turning her attention over to Tails.

"Where's the next temple?" Werelight asks, to which Tails answered. "The next place we have to go is Chun-nan, but I don't think it's such a good idea for us to go at the moment..."

"Why not?" Werelight questioned, to which this time Sonic answered. "Trust me, transforming back while flying is not a fun experience..."

And since Sonic had gone through the transformation before, Werelight ended up taking his word for it... Though with nothing else left to do in Mazuri, the heroes ended up falling asleep for the night. But as she fell asleep, the black-purple haired alicorn certainly hoped they could make up for whatever ground they could've gained tonight with the next temple.


End file.
